The present disclosure relates to a lawn mower robot and a method of controlling the same.
A lawn mower is an apparatus for mowing lawns planted in a home's yard or playground and the like. Such a lawn mower may be classified into a type used at home, and a tractor type used in a wide playground and farm.
The lawn mower for the home is classified into a walk behind type for mowing the lawn while directly dragging the lawn mower from behind, and a directly hand carrying type.
However, there are burdens in that humans should directly operate all of two types of the lawn mower. Particularly, since it is difficult to mow the lawn of the playground by directly operating the lawn mower by an user in today's busy daily life, it is generous to hire outside humans so as to mow the lawns, thereby to generate hiring cost.